Marshall D. Teach
|age = 38 lat (przed przeskokiem) 40 lat (po przeskoku) |height = 344 cm |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 3 sierpnia |affiliation = 25px Piraci Czarnobrodego Czterech Imperatorów |previousaffiliation = Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz 25px Piraci Białobrodego |occupation = Pirat Admirał Imperator |previousoccupation = Królewski Wojownik Mórz |status = Aktywny |devilfruits = *Yami Yami no Mi *Gura Gura no Mi |weapons = Pistolet skałkowy |manga debut = Rozdział 223 |anime debut = Odcinek 146 |japanese voice = Akio Otsuka}} Marshall D. Teach to admirał załogi Czarnobrodego i najnowszy z Czterech Imperatorów. Jest jedyną osobą w historii posiadającą moc dwóch Diabelskich Owoców. Swoją piracką karierę rozpoczął jako członek 2. oddziału załogi Białobrodego, po czym zamordował Thatcha, przywódcę 4. oddziału, ukradł Yami Yami no Mi i uciekł. Na krótko przed przeskokiem zdobył pozycję Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz za oddanie Ace'a w ręce Marynarki. Zrezygnował ze stanowiska po uwolnieniu i przyjęciu załogi więźniów szóstego poziomu Impel Down. Po przeskoku został uznany za członka Najgorszej Generacji. Z powodu swoich działań może być uznany za pobocznego antagonistę Aktu Impel Down i jednego z głównych antagonistów Aktu Marineford i Sagi Wojna Szczytów, a także One Piece jako całości. Wygląd Czarnobrody jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku o masywnej budowie ciała. Jego twarz charakteryzuje się wielkim zakrzywionym nosem oraz równie wielkimi ustami, które skrywają brak kilku zębów (czasami ma je wszystkie, ale prawdopodobnie jest to błąd ze strony Ody). Spod ciemnej bandany, zawiązanej na jego głowie, spływają na kark grube i kręcone włosy, czarnego koloru. Klatka piersiowa jest gęsto owłosiona, a szczękę zdobi niechlujna czarna broda, której Marshall zawdzięcza swój przydomek. Wraz z postępem serii broda staje się coraz dłuższa i bardziej zaniedbana. Jest jednym z niewielu bohaterów, którzy najlepiej wpasowują się w obraz stereotypowego pirata. Kolejną rzeczą, która odróżnia go od wielu innych postaci, jest potężny wzrost, będący dwukrotną wysokością Luffy'ego przed skokiem czasowym. W Mieście Mock, gdy Teach pojawił się po raz pierwszy, ubrany był w rozpiętą białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami oraz zielone spodnie ze wzorami w czarne linie. Jego brzuch opasała żółta szarfa, a na nogach miał wielkie czarne buty z brązowymi sprzączkami. W czasie najazdu na Wyspę Banaro strój Marshall'a dopełniała wielka czarna kapitańska marynarka powlekana złotem, białe paciorki przyozdabiające nadgarstki oraz pierścienie z klejnotami. Podczas zjazdu Shichibukai w Kwaterze Głównej Marynarki do stroju Czarnobrodego doszła para naszyjników z czerwonych i niebieskich korali, a także tradycyjny piracki kapelusz koloru czarnego. Za pasem pojawiły się trzy pistolety skałkowe i piersiówka, zaś biała koszula została zastąpiona czerwoną. Galeria Osobowość Czarnobrody to nietypowa postać. Z jednej strony jest tchórzliwym i niekonsekwentnym idiotą, zaś z drugiej - odważny i groźny strateg. Czasem odznacza się wielką siłą i przeraża swych wrogów, by w innym wypadku okazać się słabym i nieskutecznym w swych działaniach głupcem. Teach jest bardzo zwodniczy. Przykładowo do Shichibukai dołączył tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby uzyskać dostęp do podmorskiego więzienia Impel Down, co umożliwiło mu zwerbowanie nowych członków swej załogi spośród więźniów 6 poziomu. Po osiągnięciu zamierzonego celu zrezygnował z nowego tytułu, stojąc naprzeciw Admirała Floty i stwierdzając, że już nie potrzebuje ów pozycji. Marshall jest niezwykle głodnym i spragnionym władzy człowiekiem, którego głównym celem jest zostanie następnym Królem Piratów. Mimo iż zdradził pobratymców Białobrodego, to relacje z członkami własnej załogi traktuje poważnie. Dowodem tego jest próba wymiany z Marynarką, której celem było zdobycie okrętu wojennego ze względu na jednego z jego ludzi, San Juana Wolf'a. Mimo swej wrogiej natury, Czarnobrody jest opiekuńczy i pełen zrozumienia dla swych podwładnych. Dba o ich pomyślność, a co więcej - jest gotów przyjmować na siebie ataki przeznaczone dla nich. Cechuje go także niesamowita żądza przygody. Jest awanturnikiem, który regularnie podróżuje z miejsca na miejsce, jednak decyzje w sprawie wielu rzeczy pozostawia przeznaczeniu. Teach, podobnie jak pozostali niosący Wolę D., cechuje się silną wiarą w przeznaczenie i marzenia. Ale w przeciwieństwie do innych jest jedynym, który bierze je sobie do serca. Z Luffy’m łączy go kilka cech, takich jak np.: potworny apetyt, beztroska natura, upartość bez względu na wszystko czy też wielka ambicja, aby podążać za swoim marzeniem, którym jest odnalezienie One Piece i zostaniem nowym Królem Piratów. Mimo tego między nim a Słomkowym istnieje ogromna różnica - Czarnobrody boi się śmierci w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych D., którzy przyjmują ją ze spokojem. Jest także zdolny do zdrady przyjaciół, aby tylko zdobyć władzę. Tuż przed śmiercią Białobrody stwierdził, że Marshall nie jest tym, na którego czekał Roger i odrzucił go jako nadającego się do kontynuowania spuścizny poprzedniego Króla Piratów. Być może z powodu swej silnej wiary w przeznaczenie, Czarnobrody jest tak nikczemny. Uważa bowiem, że na świecie nie ma tak właściwie dobra czy zła, a wszystko jest z góry ustalone przez los. Marshall jest również szalenie cierpliwy i uparty - był zdolny do spędzenia wielu lat na statku Białobrodego, by tylko zdobyć upragniony Diabelski Owoc . Potem zabił Thatch’a i opuścił załogę. Podczas ataku na Impel Down stwierdził, że jego plany nie idą dokładnie tak, jak tego oczekiwał, ale jest gotów przełknąć tę niespodziankę. Czarnobrody przyczynił się do śmierci zarówno Ace'a jak i Białobrodego, oddając Portgas'a w ręce Rządu Światowego i wraz załogą wykańczając Edwarda Newgate'a. Pomimo tego wciąż okazywał szacunek wobec swoich ex-zwierzchników, nazywając Ognistą Pięść swoim dowódcą i aspirując do roli pirata na wzór Białobrodego. 220px|mały|Luffy i Teach poznają się w [[Mock Town]]Czarnobrody jest zazwyczaj bardzo spokojny, skupiony i zrelaksowany, a także wesoły i pełen zapału. Są jednak chwilę, w których ulega zaskoczeniu czy też przerażeniu, jak np. podczas przemowy Coby’ego w trakcie wojny w Marineford lub kiedy Białobrody był bliski zgładzenia go. Sarkazm bądź kpiny wobec swoich przeciwników okazuje w sposób bardzo kulturalny (rozmowa z Luffy’m w Impel Down; krytykowanie wieku Białobrodego w Marineford). Gdy jest zbyt pewny siebie podczas walki, ma tendencję do rozmowy i szydzenia ze swych oponentów. W każdym starciu, w którym się pojawiał, miał do tego skłonności i zawsze kończyło się to wielkimi oraz bolesnymi obrażeniami. Wyśmiewanie Białobrodego z powodu jego problemów z używaniem mocy owocu Gura Gura mało nie skończyło się dla Teach'a śmiercią, gdy Edward Newgate prawie przeciął go na pół swoim bisento. Pewność siebie Marshall’a pozwoliła mu wierzyć, że - mimo iż zdradził marynarkę - byłby w stanie dokonać z nimi wymiany w celu nabycia okrętu wojennego. Okazało się to jednak błędem. Mimo swej arogancji Czarnobrody jest ostrożny. Jako przykład może posłużyć odmowa walki z Shanks’em i jego załogą, a także z admirałem Sakazuki na pokładzie okrętu wojennego, który miał być obiektem wymiany. Po nabyciu drugiej mocy Diabelskiego Owocu Teach rozwinął w sobie kompleks wyższości, wierząc, iż jest naprawdę niepokonany i najsilniejszy. Teach bardzo często śmieje się w charakterystyczny sposób. Brzmi on: "Zehahahaha". Relacje Załogi Piraci Czarnobrodego Czarnobrody wydaje się mieć dobre relacje ze swoimi podwładnymi i dbać o nich. Świadczy o tym między innymi fakt, że w czasie walki z Aceam powiedział swoim ludziom by się odsunęli gdyż nie są w stanie jeszcze się z nim mierzyć co świadczy o tym, że nie posyła swoich ludzi do walki którą nie są w stanie wygrać. Piraci Białobrodego Piraci Białobrodego nie zapomną i nie wybaczą tego, co Czarnobrody im zrobił. Sam Newgate wyrzekł się Teach'a jako swojego syna zanim zginął z jego ręki na oczach swojej załogi. Drwienie Czarnobrodego ze śmierci Ace'a i Thatch'a dodatkowo rozwścieczyło piratów Edwarda. Niemniej jednak ich wcześniejsze relacje były dobre. Spędził z nimi ponad dwadzieścia lat na pokładzie Moby Dicka oraz walczył razem z nimi w wielu bitwach (w tym tej w której zranił Shanksa i zostawił mu na oku blizny) ale odrzucił propozycje zostania jednym z dowódców. Poza tym Czarnobrody szczerze szanował Portgas’a i Białobrodego za ich moc, ale kpił z wieku tego ostatniego. Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz Crocodile Jinbe Jinbe pomimo bycia Shichibukai był też przyjacielem i sojusznikiem piratów Białobrodego. Miał więc przyjacielski lub przynajmniej życzliwy stosunek do wszystkich członków załogi Edwarda Newgatea, w tym również do Teacha który był przez ponad dwie dekady członkiem załogi Yonko. Wszystko zmieniło się gdy Czarnobrody zdradził Białobrodego oraz pokonał i wydał Światowemu Rządowi Ace'a przez co doprowadził do Wojny na Marineford i śmierci dobroczyńcy rodzinnej wyspy Jinbe. Obecnie Jinbe uważa Czarnobrodego za niebezpiecznego i groźnego wroga. Wrogowie Monkey D. Luffy Pierwotnie Czarnobrody dał Luffy’emu dobrą radę w kwestii bycia piratem. Później jednak Marshall pojmał i oddał w ręce marynarki jego brata, Ace'a i ich stosunki radykalnie pogorszyły się. Obaj uznawani są za wrogów, a wliczając w to śmierć Ognistej Pięści nie ma żadnej pewności, jak potoczy się ich następne spotkanie. Mało prawdopodobne, aby Luffy zapomniał do czego przyczynił się Czarnobrody. Mimo tego Teach wciąż posiada dużą dozę szacunku do ów "marzyciela", który podziela jego aspirację, by zdobyć One Piece i zostać Królem Piratów. Shanks Czerwonowłosy bacznie obserwuje poczynania Czarnobrodego. Wyjawił Newgate’owi, że blizna na jego twarzy pochodzi od ciosu Teach'a, jednak dokładne okoliczności zdarzenia nie są znane. Ponadto przy spotkaniu obu mężczyzn pod koniec wojny z marynarką okazało się, że wcześniej wspomniana szrama boli Rudego tylko w obecności Marshall’a. W Marineford Shanks zwracał się do Czarnobrodego w lapidarny sposób i wydawał się go postrzegać jako prawdziwe zagrożenie. Światowy Rząd Teach stworzył sobie wroga w postaci marynarki, gdy wykorzystał swój tytuł Shichibukai tylko po to, by uzyskać dostęp do Impel Down. A kiedy osiągnął swój cel, bez wahania dopuścił się zdrady. Marynarka czuje się odpowiedzialna nie tylko za moc, którą posiadł, ale także za więźniów, którzy uciekli z 6 poziomu Impel Down. Pomimo tego Czarnobrody próbował dobić z nimi targu i dokonać wymiany Jewelry Bonney na okręt wojenny. Marynarka nie zgodziła się i zamiast tego wysłała Akainu, aby się z nim rozprawił. Prawdopodobnie Marshall potężnie zdzielił osłabionego uprzednio Szefa Strażników Magellan’a z Impel Down, w trakcie uwalniania więźniów 6 poziomu albo w kolejnym bezpośrednim starciu. Jakkolwiek by było, Sengoku otrzymał raport jakoby Magellan doznał niemal śmiertelnych obrażeń. Jednakże Szef Strażników stwierdził, że bardziej ucierpiała jego duma i prawdopodobnie, po odzyskaniu sił, byłby gotów nawet do popełnienia samobójstwa. Jewelry Bonney Historia Czarnobrody aspiruje do zostania Królem Piratów. By jednak tego dokonać, musi zdobyć Diabelski Owoc Yami Yami. Będąc nie starszym niż 16 lat, przyłączył się do Piratów Białobrodego, sądząc iż jako członek tej załogi będzie miał największe szanse na jego odnalezienie. Służył w ten sposób Białobrodemu ponad 20 lat zanim go zdradził. Po ucieczce "Złotego Lwa" Shiki’ego z podmorskiego więzienia Impel Down, osiemnastoletni Marshall w towarzystwie Marco, Jozu, Visty, Blanheim i Haruty był przy tym, jak kapitan Latających Piratów mówił Edwardowi o swoim planie. Około 14 lat temu, czyli co najmniej 2 lata przed rozpoczęciem akcji One Piece, Shanks starł się z Czarnobrodym. Podczas walki Teach zranił Rudego, pozostawiając na jego twarzy 3 blizny przechodzące przez lewe oko. Marshall został członkiem 2 dywizji piratów Białobrodego i zachęcił Ace'a do objęcia pozycji dowódcy po tym, jak sam ją odrzucił. mały|220px|Thatch trzyma owoc, który później zje Teach.Pewnego dnia Thatch, dowódca 4 dywizji, odnalazł nieznany Diabelski Owoc. Czarnobrody rozpoznając go jako Yami Yami no Mi - powód dla którego przyłączył się do piratów Białobrodego - zamordował Thatch’a, by zdobyć owoc i uciekł. Dowódca 2 dywizji, Portgas D. Ace, wyruszył w pościg za Czarnobrodym, aby go zlikwidować za zabójstwo towarzysza i zdradzenie swego "ojca". Działo się to mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co opuszczenie przez załogę Luffy’ego Arlong Park, gdyż w retrospekcji Ace, będąc dumnym ze swojego brata, pokazywał Newgate'owi pierwszy list gończy Słomianego. Równocześnie Czarnobrody zdążył już skompletować załogę, w skład której wchodzili: Laffitte - były policjant z West Blue i nawigator załogi, Van Augur - snajper, Jesus Burgess - sternik, oraz doktor załogi Doc Q i jego koń Stronger. Niedługo po tym Piraci Czarnobrodego najechali i splądrowali Królestwo Drum, doprowadzając do ucieczki tchórzliwego króla Wapola i jak na ironię uwalniając Drum od jego tyranii. Fabuła Saga Niebiańska Wyspa mały|220px|lewo|Czarnobrody deklaruje, że marzenia nie umierająGdy Luffy pokonał Crocodile'a w Alabascie, Lafitte wystawił Czarnobrodego jako kandydata na jego miejsce w szeregach Shichibukai, jednak Rząd Światowy odmówił, gdyż Teach nie miał wyrobionej reputacji. Marshall przypadkowo znalazł się na wyspie Jaya w tym samym czasie co Luffy. Rywalizacja między nimi rozpoczęła się tuż po tym, jak prawie wdali się w bójkę o to, czy jedzenie w jednym z barów Mock Town jest smaczne lub paskudne. Po poznaniu tożsamości Słomianego, Czarnobrody planował schwytać go i Zoro, za co zgarnąłby pokaźną sumę. Czekał na nich przed wejściem wcześniej wspomnianego baru, z którego Słomkowy i Roronoa zostali wywleczeni przez sfrustrowaną Nami po tym, jak załoga Bellamy’ego wyśmiała ich za bycie "marzycielami”. Marshall pogratulował im zwycięstwa i wyśmiał opinię Hieny oraz jego kompanów. Stwierdził, że nowa era to bzdura i marzenie człowieka nigdy nie umiera. Nieco później usiłował pojmać Luffy’ego, ale jego statek został zniszczony, gdy Knock Up Stream wystrzelił Going Merry w niebo. Saga Water 7 mały|220px|prawo|Ace kontra Teach. Ogień kontra Ciemność.Ponowne pojawienie się Czarnobrodego i jego załogi miało miejsce na wyspie Banaro. Po zabiciu tudzież przegonieniu wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, Teach, czytając w gazecie artykuł o incydencie w Enies Lobby, stwierdził, że cena za głowę Słomkowego na pewno podskoczy. Zanim jednak mógł wyruszyć z załogą, żeby go schwytać, na jego drodze stanął Ace. Marshall usiłował namówić Ognistą Pięść, by zasilił szeregi Piratów Czarnobrodego, ale Portgas odmówił, po czym wywiązała się walka, w której znaczna część wyspy Banaro została zniszczona. Teach ujawnił swoje zdolności i dodał, że zabił Thatch’a, aby móc posiąść Diabelski Owoc Yami Yami no Mi dzięki, któremu rozwinął ów umiejętności. Koniec końców starcie zakończyło się zderzeniem dwóch potężnych kul reprezentujących ich moce. Czarnobrody wygrał ten pojedynek i oddał Ace'a w ręce Światowego Rządu. Za swój wysiłek został nagrodzony pozycją Shichibukai. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Impel Down mały|220px|lewo|Luffy i Czarnobrody - ponowne spotkanie.Marshall odpowiedział na wezwanie Shichibukai do walki z Białobrodym i przyłączył się do wojny. Był obecny w Marineford przy obiedzie wraz z innymi Shichibukai (poza Hancock i Jinbe). Pomimo tego wyruszył wraz z całą swoją załogą do Impel Down i rozpoczął atak na strażników. Usprawiedliwiał się, twierdząc, że jest po "ich" stronie. Podczas przemierzania poziomu 1 napotkał Shiliew, którego początkowo pomylił z Magellanem. Później nie wiadomo jak pojawił się na poziomie 4, gdzie razem z załogą pokonał brygadę pancerną i Hannibala, po czym stanął oko w oko z uciekinierami z więzienia, w tym z Luffy’m. Jinbe wściekł się, podczas gdy Słomkowy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna, którego spotkał w Mock Town i który opowiadał mu, by nie przestał marzyć, jest równocześnie jedynym odpowiedzialnym za schwytanie i uwięzienie jego brata. Czarnobrody zaczął prowokować Luffy’ego, przypominając o nadchodzącej egzekucji Ace'a. Luffy kontra Czarnobrody|220px|mały|prawo Luffy zaatakował w szale Czarnobrodego, ale już po krótkiej wymianie ciosów Jinbe powstrzymał Słomkowego. Marshall odnotował, wzmocnienie Haki Luffy'ego i przyznał się, że nie docenił jego siły. Gdy pojawił się Magellan, Czarnobrody pozwolił Słomkowemu i reszcie uciekinierów udać się na poziom 3. Czarnobrody był wdzięczny Jinbe oraz Luffy’emu, gdyż panika jaką wywołali była dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował do szczęścia. Dodał też, że za kilka godzin, a wraz z załogą wstrząśnie światem. Pomimo tego Magellan bardzo szybko rozprawił się z piratami Czarnobrodego, błyskawicznie zatruwając całą grupę przy pomocy swojej Hydry. Teach i jego ludzie przeżyli dzięki interwencji Shiliew, który podał im antidotum. Marshall odnotował, iż byłby on świetnym dodatkiem do jego załogi i zaprosił go do zasilenia szeregów piratów Czarnobrodego. Szermierz przyjął zaproszenie i dodał, że czekał na kogoś takiego jak Teach. Po zdobyciu nowego członka załogi Marshall dotarł do 6 poziomu Impel Down, gdzie zaprosił każdego kto chce być wolnym i przyłączyć się do niego. Postawił jeden warunek - więźniowie mieli walczyć ze sobą na śmierć i życie, by udowodnić swoją siłę, a ci, którzy przeżyją, otrzymają wolność. Nie wiadomo jak wielu skazańców zginęło. Wiadomo za to, że szeregi Piratów Czarnobrodego zwiększyły się o cztery nowe osoby: San Juana Wolfa, Avalo Pizarro, Vasco Shota i Catarinę Devon. Z tak wzmocnioną załogą Teach opuścił Impel Down i wyruszył do Marineford. Akt Marineford 220px|lewo|mały|Piraci Czarnobrodego wkraczają na Marineford z nowymi członkami załogi Znacznie później Marshall zakradł się i ukrył wraz załogą pośród ruin kwatery głównej marynarki w Marineford, aby móc obserwować końcowy przebieg wojny, w tym śmierć swojego ex-kapitana Białobrodego. Gdy został nakryty, przyznał się Sengoku do tego, iż pozycja Shichibukai była mu potrzebna, żeby dostać się do Impel Down. 220px|prawo|mały|Piraci Czarnobrodego kontra Białobrody Teach zainicjował atak swojej załogi poprzez użycie mocy owocu Yami Yami i rozpostarcie czarnego całunu w miejscu, w którym stał Edward Newgate. Marshall zwiększył grawitację przez co skutecznie unieruchomił Białobrodego, po czym użył Kurouzu i przyciągnął go do siebie, wyłączając moce jego owocu Gura Gura. To jednak nie powstrzymało Edwarda, który używając bisento niemal przeciął Czarnobrodego na pół i powalił go na ziemię. Tuż po tym zganił go za jego pewność siebie i brawurę, wytykając to jako jego największe wady. Chwycił Teach’a za szyję i z przyłożenia użył na głowie Marshall’a wstrząsów w postaci wibrującego bąbla, który doprowadził do drżenia całe Marineford. Wpadając w przerażenie i tracąc nad sobą panowanie, Czarnobrody wydał rozkaz ataku swojej załodze. Używając wszystkich dostępnych środków, piraci Czarnobrodego rzucili się na Newgate’a, tnąc brutalnie, dźgając i ostrzeliwując jego ciało. Białobrody żył nadal, gdy piratom skończyła się amunicja. Umierając stwierdził, że Czarnobrody nie jest tym, którego szukał Roger. Marshall , będąc w głębokim szoku, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Białobrody umarł wciąż stojąc. 220px|lewo|mały|Sengoku atakuje Piratów Czarnobrodego Pomimo szoku załoga Teach'a szybko się zreflektowała i przykryła zwłoki Edwarda czarnym materiałem, za którym schował się po chwili sam Czarnobrody. Kiedy Marshall wyłonił się zza płótna, zaprezentował moce Diabelskiego Owocu Yami Yami no Mi, a zaraz potem także moce owocu Gura Gura, które w niewyjaśniony sposób wydobył z ciała Białobrodego. Śmiejąc się wniebogłosy, ogłosił wszystkim obecnym na miejscu i tym, którzy oglądali transmisję z Marineford, że właśnie rozpoczęła się jego era. Zbyt pewny siebie przez nowo nabyte zdolności Czarnobrody zaczął zastanawiać się, czy zatopienie kwatery głównej marynarki nie byłoby dobrym początkiem. Do parteru został sprowadzony przez Sengoku, który w formie Daibutsu zaatakował go potężną falą uderzeniową. Skutki tego pojedynku rozdarły kwaterę główną marynarki, a oprócz regularnych ataków Czarnobrody przechylił całą okolicę, zatapiając tym samym wiele pływających na morzu statków. Po ostrzeżeniu przez swoją załogę, by nie niszczył ziemi, na której stoją, Teach stwierdził, że nie do końca panuje nad mocami owocu Gura Gura. Marshall zagroził, że zakończy erę obu Marines, podobnie jak zrobił to z Białobrodym. Późniejsza przemowa Coby’ego nieco go zaskoczyła, a po pojawieniu się Shanks’a, Czarnobrody ostatecznie opuścił Marineford dodając, że z Czerwonowlosym zmierzy się kiedy indziej. Akt Po Wojnie W Nowym Świecie Czarnobrody wykonał swój ruch poprzez schwytanie Jewelry Bonney. Usiłował wymienić ją na okręt wojenny, gdyż jego poprzedni statek został doprowadzony do ruiny przez rozmiary San Juana. Marshall stwierdził, że Bonney jest zbyt słaba, by przeżyć w Nowym Świecie i zaproponował jej zostanie jego kobietą. Ta, będąc przykutą do słupa za ręce, kopnęła go w głowę, wywołując wybuch śmiechu załogi. W tym samym czasie Van Augur wypatrzył nadpływającą marynarkę. Obecność admirała Akainu na okręcie doskonale świadczyła o tym, że do wymiany jednak nie dojdzie. Nie mając innego wyboru piraci Czarnobrodego wzięli nogi za pas i uciekli, porzucając Bonney i jej załogę na pastwę marynarki. Przeskok Akt Dressrosa Podczas turnieju o Mera Mera no Mi na Dressrosie, słychać było omawianie Teacha możliwości rekrutacji Kuzana do jego załogi. Teach rozmawiał z Jesusem Burgessem przez Den Den Mushi. Burgess stwierdza, że nie należy ufać byłemu admirałowi marynarki. Gdy Burgess ogłosił, że Luffy przybył, Czarnobrody przez Den Den Mushi przywitał młodego pirata i wyraził zdziwienie, że Luffy przystąpił do turnieju jednakże wiedząc czemu robi to Słomiany Kapelusz. Teach zapewnia Luffy'ego, że Burgess będzie zdobywcą owocu i że jeżeli będzie miał owoc Mera Mera no Mi to tak jak by mieć Ace w swojej załodze. Luffy potem ze złością stwierdził, że nigdy nie pozwoli mu ukraść moc Ace. Umiejętności i moce Jednym z jego imponujących wyczynów było pokonanie dwóch dowódców dywizji piratów Białobrodego: Portgasa D. Ace'a i Thatch'a, podczas gdy większość piratów obawiałaby się tknąć któregokolwiek z ludzi Newgate’a. Inna wskazówka dotyczącą jego siły została przedstawiona w rozmowie między Czerwonowłosym i Białobrodym. Shanks powiedział, że Teach nie chciał stać się jeszcze znany na świecie poprzez zostanie jednym z dowódców dywizji. Ace również stwierdził podobnie, że Marshall mógłby zostać dowódcą. Dzięki tym informacjom można uznać, iż jego siła jest na równi z innymi dowódcami dywizji Piratów Białobrodego. Czarnobrody zaprezentował swoją znajomość Haki w Impel Down podczas walki z rozwścieczonym Luffy, komentując jak to jego duch się wzmocnił. Póki co nie wiadomo czy Teach potrafi używać któregokolwiek z trzech kolorów. Jest to prawdopodobne, jednak już prędzej Marshall nie używa tego, gdyż jego diabelski owoc i tak umożliwia mu wyłączanie diabelskich mocy innych. Jednakże Czarnobrody ma absurdalny zwyczaj rozmawiania ze swoimi przeciwnikami w wyniku czego opuszcza gardę. Teach zademonstrował to w czasie swojego starcia z Ace’m, Luffy’m, Magellanem i Białobrodym, wielokrotnie kończąc z ciężkimi lub krytycznymi obrażeniami. Faktem jest, że gdyby nie pomoc Shiryuu, Marshall i cała jego załoga zginęliby od trucizny Magellana w Impel Down. Warto dodać że Teach poluje na diabelskie umiejętności i pewnie w jakiś sposób je absorbuje lub umieszcza w członkach swojej załogi Umiejętności fizyczne Czarnobrody jest osobą o nieprawdopodobnej sile fizycznej i wytrzymałości. Dowodem na to jest fakt, iż przyjął atak Białobrodego Kabutowari, w postaci wibrującego bąbla na głowę, twarz i szyję, nie tracąc przytomności (zwłaszcza, że jego Diabelski Owoc zwiększa otrzymywane przez niego obrażenia). W porównaniu do tego głowa olbrzyma wice admirała Ronse została niemal rozszarpana od podobnego ataku. Teach przyjął także cięcie Bisento Białobrodego, nie odnosząc żadnych trwałych obrażeń. Broń Stara broń Teacha|mały|lewo|220px Czarnobrody używał broni palnej przy zabójstwie Białobrodego wraz z pozostałymi członkami swojej załogi. Posiada również trzy pistolety schowane za swoją szarfą. Jego precyzja nie jest jednak znana, gdyż opróżnił magazynek jak do tej pory tylko raz, strzelając z przyłożenia do Edwarda Newagate'a. Diabelskie Owoce 220px|prawo|mały|Czarnobrody dzierży moce dwóch owoców Marshall D. Teach jest jak na razie pierwszą i jedyną osobą, która włada mocami dwóch Diabelskich Owoców jednocześnie. Używając nieznanych aktualnie metod, posiadł niszczycielską moc owocu Gura Gura, którą wydobył z martwego ciała Białobrodego, co pozwoliło mu generować wibracje i wstrząsy jak jego ex-kapitan. Marco spekulował, iż jest to możliwe z powodu specyficznych właściwości ciała Czarnobrodego, mających związek z "nietypową strukturą" jego organizmu. Teach wydaje się również dobrze poinformowany, w jaki sposób używać mocy Gura Gura zaraz po ekstrakcji. Z mocą ciemności, która "redukuje wszystko do niczego" i mocą trzęsienia, która "sieje zniszczenie" Czarnobrody stwierdził, iż jest niezwyciężony i najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich. Yami Yami no Mi [[Plik:Kurouzu.jpg|mały|lewo|220px|Teach używa Kurouzu]] Marshall D. Teach zjadł Diabelski Owoc Yami Yami no Mi, który należy do owoców typu Logia. Dzięki niemu może manipulować grawitacją ukazaną jako opadający całun ciemności. Czarnobrody określił "ciemność" jako próżnię zdolną pochłonąć wszystko. Zademonstrował to poprzez wciąganie i zgniatanie wszystkiego dookoła na miazgę. Z powodu kontroli grawitacji dzięki mocy Yami Yami Marshall - w przeciwieństwie do innych użytkowników Logii - nie może się rozproszyć i przepuszczać przez siebie ataków. Zamiast tego przyciąga je szybciej, przez co otrzymuje tyle samo bądź więcej obrażeń, niż normalny człowiek. Teach wynagradza sobie tą wielką słabość owocu swoją potężną siłą i wytrzymałością. Białobrody zauważył, że słabym punktem mocy Marshall’a jest przede wszystkim jego kiepska obrona. Do jednych z zdolności Czarnobrodego należy "absorbowanie" niektórych pocisków i wyrzucanie ich z powrotem w stronę przeciwników dzięki "Liberation". Drugą i najbardziej przerażającą siłą tego owocu jest moc do wyłączania zdolności innych Diabelskich Owoców poprzez kontakt fizyczny. Pozwoliło to Marshall’owi m.in. na uderzenie Ace'a, którego ciało składało się z ognia czy też zranienie Luffy’ego, którego ciało jest z gumy. Według Teach'a dzieje się tak, ponieważ Yami Yami no Mi tak naprawdę posiada moc samego diabła. Jako taki styl Czarnobrodego obraca się wokół zbliżenia do nieprzyjaciół, pochwycenia i wyłączenia ich zdolności obronnych oraz zmuszenia ich naturalnej sprężystości do sprostania ogromnej sile, jaką on posiada. Czarnobrody musi jednak fizycznie dotknąć swojego przeciwnika, aby wyłączyć jego moc. Działa to na niekorzyść Teach’a w przypadku wrogów, których nie jest w stanie dosięgnąć i schwycić, zwłaszcza jeżeli przeciwnik może zranić go z dalekiej odległości, jak choćby przetransformowany Sengoku. Jednak Czarnobrody naprawia tę lukę z pomocą "Kurouzu" - zdolności, która polega na wsysaniu i przyciąganiu oponentów w jego kierunku. Choć nie zostało to potwierdzone siła przyciągania Yami Yami no Mi potrafi najprawdopodobniej wyciągnąć energię diabelskich owoców z martwych ciał użytkowników i przekazać ją innej osobie, lub użytkownikowi ciemności, z pominięciem cyklu reinkarnacji diabelskiego owocu. Daje to użytkownikowi możliwość zdobycia dla siebie lub załogantów diabelskich owoców poprzez zabicie obecnego znanego użytkownika i wydobycie energii owocu z ich martwych ciał Teach udowodnił to poprzez kradzież owocu z ciała Białobrodego. Nie wiadomo natomiast podstawowej sprawy: czy owoc Yami Yami no Mi daje każdemu swojemu użytkownikowi możliwość posiadania w swoim ciele więcej niż jednego diabelskiego owocu a Czarnobrody po prostu jako pierwszy wpadł na taki szalony pomysł, czy też ciało Teacha posiada po prostu jakieś specyficzne właściwości które to umożliwiają. Faktem jest natomiast, że Grosei potwierdziło, że kapitan Piratów Czarnobrodego jest pierwszym znanym użytkownikiem który posiada dwa diabelskie owoce w jednym ciele. Marshall D. Teach wykorzystuje obecnie specyfikę swojego diabelskiego owocu by kraść z ciał zabitych wrogów energię ich diabelskich owoców ich przekazywać ją swoim sojusznikom by wzmocnić swe siły. Gura Gura no Mi Z nowo nabytymi mocami Gura Gura no Mi, najsilniejszego owocu typu Paramencia, Czarnobrody może tworzyć fale wstrząsowe poprzez roztrzaskiwanie samego powietrza, co wywołuje potężne trzęsienia ziemi. Teach potrafi także skupiać tę moc w formie wibrującego bąbla w swojej pięści, co znacznie zwiększa zadawane obrażenia. Marshall zdobył moc tego owocu po tym, jak został przykryty wraz ze zwłokami Białobrodego czarnym płótnem. Dokładny proces przejmowania tej mocy nie jest jednak jeszcze znany. Jest ona niebezpieczna zarówno dla przyjaciół jak i wrogów, ponieważ - mimo kontroli siły i miejsca uderzenia wibracji - efekty wstrząsów są zagrożeniem dla każdego w pobliżu. Zatem sojusznicy użytkownika muszą być gotowi na uderzenie. Teach potwierdził, że nie opanował jeszcze w pełni tej destruktywnej mocy i brakuje mu umiejętności w jej kontrolowaniu w porównaniu do Białobrodego. Prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy dowiodła tego sytuacja, w której miał okazje walczyć bezpośrednio z admirałem Akainu. Pomimo posiadania dwóch Diabelskich Owoców, Teach wybrał ucieczkę, podczas gdy Edward Newgate osobiście zmierzył się z Sakazuki’m. Jednakże Teach, będąc bardziej nieostrożnym i zdeprawowanym od Newgate’a, może zostać uznany za znacznie większe zagrożenie dla świata, niż sam Białobrody. Idealnym przykładem tego jest sytuacja, w której podczas walki w Marineford tworzył przypadkowe trzęsienia ziemi, by przetestować nowe zdolności. W konsekwencji czego niemal zrównał z ziemią ruiny kwatery głównej marynarki. Ponadto wysłał potężne fale tsunami w kierunku archipelagu Shabody nie mając nawet o tym pojęcia. Ciekawostki mały|220px|prawo|Pierwotny wygląd Czarnobrodegomały|150px|prawo|Figurka Czarnobrodego * Jest jedną z wielu postaci w One Piece, która śmieje się w charakterystyczny sposób. W jego wypadku jest to "Zehahaha". * Wiek Czarnobrodego wskazuje na to, że był członkiem załogi Białobrodego odkąd skończył 16 lat lub mniej, gdyż Białobrody wspominał o nim w rozmowie z Gol D. Roger’em w czasie ich ostatniego spotkania 24 lata temu. * W filmie Strong World człowiek wyglądający jak Czarnobrody był pośród członków pirackiej załogi "Złotego Lwa" Shiki'ego. Jedyną widoczną różnicą były zęby. * Ulubionym posiłkiem Czarnobrodego jest ciasto. Jak do tej pory trzy razy byliśmy świadkami, jak się posilał (rozdział 223, 524, 595) i za każdym razem spożywał właśnie ciasto. * Nazwisko Marshall’a zostało zaczerpnięte od prawdziwego Czarnobrodego, Edwarda Teach’a. Nawet imię pierwszej znanej ofiary Czarnobrodego z One Piece - czyli ex-dowódcy 4 Dywizji Piratów Białobrodego Thatch’a - jest właściwie jednym z imion używanych w stosunku do prawdziwego Czarnobrodego. Realny Teach poddał się, żeby uzyskać ułaskawienie tylko po to, by wrócić później do uprawiania piractwa. Fakt ten można zestawić z uzyskaniem tytułu Shichibukai przez Marshall’a D. Teach’a, który później z niego zrezygnował. * Czarnobrody przedstawiany w One Piece jest równie przerażającym piratem, jak jego historyczny pierwowzór, którego statek został odnaleziony w Północnej Karolinie w 1996 roku. Prawdopodobnie to wydarzenie wpłynęło na Odę, który zaczął tworzyć One Piece już w 1997 r. Dowodzą tego wypowiedzi Ody, w których nazwał Czarnobrodego swoim ulubionym piratem w historii. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 68 miejsce, a w szóstym uplasował się na pozycji 48. Nawigacja ca:Marshall D. Teach de:Marshall D. Teach en:Marshall D. Teach es:Marshall D. Teach fr:Marshall D. Teach it:Marshall D. Teach zh:馬歇爾·D·汀奇 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Piraci Czarnobrodego Kategoria:Piraci Białobrodego Kategoria:Shichibukai Kategoria:Yonkou Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Niebiańska Wyspa Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Water 7 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Wojna Szczytów Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Byli Shichibukai Kategoria:Postacie z Jaya Kategoria:Postacie z Miasta Mock